Too Soon
by Superuser-Soul
Summary: First in my mlp fics, I'm calling them the "Ether Empire" saga, telling of Null Ether, an aspiring magician of black magic and voodoo, building an army from the offspring of 6 unsuspecting fillies, and overthrowing princess celestia.


_**What is taboo?, is it the little things that fire off synapses in our minds, making us all feel disgusted, offended, or shocked. Taboo is nothing but the final barrier protecting notions such as purity and innocence. Tonight, you will see the death of purity, the death of innocence, and the death of childhood, well...not quite childhood. More of foalhood. By the ways of the occult, resulting in public outcry, and the lives of two poor foals, never being the same.**_

"Life goes on, but let's face it, I'm just stalling", Null Ether thought to himself, he'd been planning his spell for months on end,"Equestria waits, but not for long", he knew it was almost ready, but he needed someone, somepony to test it on, preferably one that was pure "pure, oh how that word sickens me, so sweet, yet with such a terrible aftertaste", the colt smirked, he knew that aftertaste, of how the most pure and innocent ponies always had the worst dark sides, just waiting to be let loose. He knew all the spells needed, astral projection to create an image of himself made of all but energy, possession to take over the unwilling body of an unsuspecting colt with that very same image, and immaculate conception, the most important of the three, the prolonged expulsion of two ponies magic, the female absorbing it, causing a discharge that in some cases, destroys their house in a great, massive, blinding explosion. Leaving the parents-to-be unprepared and homeless.

featherweight and diamond tiara, he saw them as the perfect victims, both in his mind pure, featherweight was to be possessed by him, tiara being the bearer of his children. "Just in time", he schemed, Tiara was inviting over Featherweight for a sleepover with some other fillies, Ether knew this was his only chance, so he opened his book, a book banned from equestria, for it taught it's reader of the arts of black magic, giving whoever mastered it the powers of a god. He waited until the evening, when the night was young, he cast the astral projection spell, sending his energy image through the catacombs he called home, out into the sky, on a one way course to Featherweight. As it flew, pinkie pie saw it, she thought it was a shooting star, but she was gravely mistaken. the image landed, Featherweight felt a jolt run through his frail frame, and the telltale signs of possession set in, one of his eyes changed color to that of the possessor, in this case brown to gray, his pupils dilated, the expression of his face looked blank and emotionless, and whenever he spoke, the words sounded forced and monotonous. "praise luna, i've done it", Ether cheered, now he had featherweight under his control, making him speak what needed to be said "Come with me, dear Tiara", she hesitantly agreed, he brought her up to the master bedroom, laying her on the bed. she became frantic "F-featherweight, w-what's going on, what's gotten...into you", she gasped, she hadn't seen him like this before. "That's it, keep going...", Ether thought to himself, he then finally let out the dreaded incantation, the immaculate conception spell. Featherweight rose into the air, his body hovering over the bed, an aura of black magic formed around him, making his whole body glow with a golden hue, the magic seeping from his mouth and eyes, as he then lowered himself on top of Tiara, releasing the black magic from his body into hers, back and forth between them, mixing with her magic as well, it went on for hours until Filthy Rich came home to go to bed, the door was locked, he knocked, but no answer, only a light shining from behind it, when the spell was over, a beam shot out from the room into the sky, a rumbling from beneath Rich's hooves spelled trouble, he ran for shelter as the whole second floor of his house exploded, the windows shattered, Featherweight fainted and fell off of the bed, landing on the floor. "I've done it, my plan worked, I can't believe it", Ether was amazed, his plan was a success, he would have to wait 11 weeks or more to see what kind of trouble Tiara would be in for, as the getsation is made 7 times faster by the black magic..

-That next morning-

"Oh, Celestia make it stop", Diamond Tiara shouted as she vomited into the trough in her bathroom, she looked genuinely sick, her skin was paler than usual, and her dad was concerned for her health, he took her to the doctor's that afternoon, taking a blood test, telling them he'd have the results by tomorrow, when that day came around, the results were in, Filthy Rich phoned the doctor, who told him the results over the phone "...This is quite odd, rich, i-it seem your daughter's blood contains unusually high levels of foreign magic...", his eyes widened, "what kind?", Filthy Rich asked, "...it's b-black magic, mr. rich", he hung up and turned around, staring at Diamond. "What happened at that sleepover!?", she turned to him, that night was a haze in her mind but she knew a bit, "F-featherweight was there, but he looked all weird and stuff". "How so?", asked her father, Tiara tried to remember what he looked like, "h-his eyes were different colors, he sounded weird too, like a robot or something, it just wasn't him", when rich heard that line, that his eyes were different colors, he instantly knew what happened, Featherweight was possessed that night, running to princess celestia to tell her of what happened. *Bang*, Filthy rich knocked on her castle door, the guards answered "what do you want", he told them of what happened "some pony's going around, he's using black magic", the guards let him in immediately, they knew this was serious. "Princess, open the door, some pony's using black magic, you've gotta help me", she heard those words, she let him in right away, he reported what happened to Featherweight, "possessed!?", "yes, princess, possessed, he had all the trademarks of it", Celestia had to announce it, a pony in Equestria was using black magic to possess ponies for his or her own personal gain.

"Huh..that's odd" the doctor examined the blood sample even further, finding something very surprising, and shocking, he called up Filthy Rich again to tell him his new findings. "Hello?", asked rich on the phone with the doctor, "Ah, Mr. Rich, I have some surprising news for you.", "What is it!?", asked Rich, he considered all the options for a filly in this condition, except for one,"Well..from my findings..it seems that the black magic wasn't there for no reason, turns out Diamond Tiara is...pregnant", as soon as Filthy Rich heard that last sentence, his heart sank, his body froze, his left eye twitching as Tiara walked over, "W-what's wrong, daddy?", he could only mutter out the words "H-how could you", "H-how could I what?", he got out of his trance, "The doctor called, the blood sample he took revealed that...you're..p-pregnant", Diamond Tiara went into the same trance before letting out a bloodcurdling scream of sadness, news spread quickly through the cutie mark crusaders and the mane 6, but instead of making fun of her, they would help her through it, no matter what.

A week into the black magic fueled pregnancy and Tiara's belly had already grown quite the amount, "T-this isn't n-normal", it definitely wasn't normal, even for a filly, to show this early on, something strange was going on, she knew it, she actually saw her belly grow out before her very eyes, she felt like she was turning into some sort of freak, even when she was at home, or what was left of home at least, she just wanted the madness to end, but it wouldn't bend to her demands. Ether gazed from the catacombs, his plot was going along as planned, "hehe, soon, my army will start building, and i will overthrow Celestia's reign, becoming emperor of Equestria", he cheered, his voice echoing throughout the catacombs, into the halls of Celestia's castle, becoming a faint woop, being passed off as the wind. Diamond still tried to do the tasks of the CMC, but by 6 weeks in it became impossible, her belly was down past her knees nearing her ankles, her back arching in pain as she tried to keep from dragging in the dirt, the movement inside racked her body, bruising the inside of her stomach, stretch marks marred her vast bulge, her brood running out of space inside the confines of their mother's immature womb, making it ever the more possible that she would burst open, a sign of failure in Ether's eyes.

7 weeks in, Tiara counted down the weeks she had left, adding to about a month, her belly nearly touching the ground, only an inch and a half of clearance, wide enough that it pushed her legs apart, making it all the more harder to stand, she wheezed as her enormity made it hard to breathe, pressure mounting on her insides, she ate near 4 times as much food to feed her litter, putting on even more pounds as a subtle layer of fat took shape on her body, she was becoming increasingly immobile, becoming bedridden at 8 weeks along, her belly would touch the ground and raise her hooves off ever so slightly, by 9 weeks, she went through one of the most intense growth spurts seen by any pony in the town, her belly reached past her hooves and pinned her to her bed, luckily there were only 2-3 weeks left of this, she panted as the foals squirmed and kicked inside her belly, she felt attached to it, instead of it growing out from her.

-3 or so weeks later-

The day had finally come, nearly 12 weeks of this, it was finally over, her belly was almost as big as her, her belly throbbing and swelling, her contractions sent shudders through her whole body, her scream loud enough to break the hospital windows, fracturing her pelvis in the process of pushing the 4 foals out of her, the pain was unbearable, and with numbing agents remaining to be seen, her screams were all the more worse "please, kill me..at least it would get rid of the pain!", that would be true, but she survived, turning white as a ghost, yet tears of joy fell down her face, she was a mother, even if she was only a child, Filthy Rich couldn't be happier for her, but at the same time had a lingering feeling of pity in him because she had kids so young. Ether was joyed, "one down, 5 to go...", he would use the same spells on 5 other unsuspecting foals, eyeing his next victim, "oh, little Pumpkin Cake, sweet little thing, you are next in line, the most oblivious, and youngest of all...", he rubbed his hooves together, a devious sneer revealing his deformed canine teeth, flaring his nostrils as he laughed maniacly.


End file.
